


Swept

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Eloping, F/F, Fingerfucking, London, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy afternoon in the 1890s, a simple country girl runs an errand in the city and meets a dashing rogue. And then they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Measured. Sorry it's so late!

The big city was so strange on the inside. She'd only ever seen it from the outside, usually ladies in their fanciest dresses or gentlemen on their steeds, clean and groomed unlike the old plow horses back on the farm. She wore her cleanest cloak over her old work dress, carrying a load of apple tarts carefully so she didn't break or drop any.

The tarts were the reason she was here in the first place. Some fancy bakery'd gotten word of her Mama's famous apple tarts and asked for a sample, and bein' the oldest she'd volunteered to take them. Sure, she knew she'd be stared at, all them fancy city folk in their fine clothes and her in her faded red dress with the mud stains and jam spots and the patches Mama sewed over the worn fabric. It'd be a long time before Daddy could afford to buy a new bolt of cloth, so this one had to last her the rest of autumn.

Nephenee took out the slip of paper Daddy'd written the address on, memorized it and slipped it back into her dress pocket. Carefully, avoiding any and all things she could bump into or trip over, she made her way to the fancy place and stepped inside. Just in time, too, for the sky was darkening rapidly and she could smell rain.

"I'm here with an order," she said, loudly enough so that the counter girl could hear, but quiet enough that the customers wouldn't laugh at her accent. "It's those five dozen apple tarts you ordered, I-"

"Mister Abbot! A girl's here with those tarts!" A thin, serious-looking man came to the front and regarded Nephenee critically, taking the package and counting twice before nodding his head in approval and giving her the money. It wasn't a lot by normal standards, but for her family it would be enough to last them three months.

"Thank you, sir." She gave a quick curtsy and left quickly, not entirely comfortable with the cold way he stared at her, as if having a country girl in his precious bakery was an affront to him. Unfortunately, it chose that moment to rain buckets and Nephenee's boots snagged a man's cane, the end result landing her in a newly-formed puddle. "Ohhh! Mama's gonna be awful sore at me, gettin' my good cloak all muddy."

"Here." A strong, clear voice cut through the crowds and the rain followed by someone's hand reaching for hers. Confused, she took the hand and stood up, turned around and found herself starin' into a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"Um...thank ya kindly," she mumbled. "I gotta get on home back to the farm now, Mama and Daddy'll be awful worried if-"

"I'll walk you." The woman brushed a lock of wet golden hair out of her face. She was tall and pretty, full curves hugged by tight black trousers and a matching waistcoat. It was like she'd bought mens' clothes and fixed 'em to fit her figure.

"I dunno..." Nephenee knew better than to talk to strangers, Mama and Daddy'd warned her about that over and over again. Years back a young girl on the farm near theirs talked to a strange man and he'd kidnapped her, least that's what everyone said. But this lady didn't seem all that dangerous...sure, the black clothes and the devilish grin, but her eyes were kind.

"Come on." The woman grinned. "I don't bite...unless you're into that sort of thing." Her eyes looked Nephenee up and down. "You sure are a pretty one. They've got some right good stock over at that farm of yours!" Nephenee blushed heavily, she sure didn't feel pretty right now.

"Um, well..."

"Come on." The woman cocked an eyebrow. "It's as my mum says, two shorten the road. I'll have you back to your farm in no time, miss!"

Nephenee sighed. It _was_ raining awful hard, she was tired and the woman did seem awful kind. But still...

"Mama and Daddy said never to go off with strangers."

"My name's Heather," the woman said. "Now tell me yours and we're no longer strangers, right?" It was hard to argue with that logic. Nephenee felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Nephenee." She took Heather's hand and gave her the address for the farm. "Thank you kindly, Miss Heather."

-x-

Heather dropped her off just a block away from the farm. Nephenee didn't tell her family about the encounter, and in a few days Daddy got a letter from the bakery asking for more tarts. Another five dozen, which took them a week to bake and once again Nephenee carried them into the big city. She wore a cleaner dress this time, _so the city folk won't look down on me._

But during that week she hadn't been able to get Heather out of her mind. That hair, those eyes, those curves, that beautiful voice. Nephenee knew some of the fancier ladies cuddled and held hands like lovers did, but on the farm a girl was supposed to save herself for a fella, so they could marry and make babies. And she was gettin' close to the age where she was too old to be ummarried, Mama would likely try to fix her up soon.

She carried the tarts into town, and the bakery owner greeting her much more warmly this time. After he paid her she glanced through the crowds, looking for any sign of Heather only to be mighty disappointed when she found none. It wasn't until she was near home again that the woman appeared outta nowhere, nearly causing Nephenee to drop her purse.

"Miss me?"

"M-Miss Heather! Ah, I...that is, you weren't in the city, I thought-"

"That I'd forgotten you?" Heather smiled. "No way! I could never forget a pretty face like yours, dear," she said, slinging an arm across Nephenee's shoulders. "Delivering more tarts?"

"Uh-huh. The baker paid me twice as much this time," she said. "If they keep askin' us for more tarts, we'll be pretty wealthy soon! Then Mama can buy some new cloth to make more clothes for the kids, Daddy can buy a new cart, we can get some pretty dishes for the table, and-" She cut herself off. "Sorry, I don't reckon y' care much about some farm family's shoppin'."

"On the contrary, my dear girl!" Heather offered. "I'd like to get to know you a bit more, actually. What's say you and me meet just outside the city tomorrow evenin'? I'll be the lady wearin' the pink rose in her belt!"

"Well..." Again, she thought of the girl who left with a stranger and never came back. But Heather wasn't like the strangers Mama and Daddy warned about, she was nice and smiled a lot and didn't offer candy or other treats...and she was a lady. Most've the scary strangers she heard about were men.

"Sure, I reckon I could be there by nightfall. Family'll be sleepin' by then, at least," she finally said after making sure nobody else was around to hear it. If word got out Nephenee was meetin' some strange lady after dark, rumors'd fly and her family'd be tarnished.

"Good." Heather gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing back in the other direction, and Nephenee walked back to the farm with a fluttering heart.

-x-

Nephenee'd never disobeyed Mama and Daddy before, not like this. Sure, there was the time she stole a few cookies from the jar, or played in the hayloft instead of doin' her chores, let the barn cat sleep on her bed. But those were itty-bitty things, nothin' like what she was sneakin' out to do.

She wore her cleanest and prettiest dress again, cause for some reason she wanted to look nice for Heather. She braided her hair, tied it back with a red ribbon and picked a pretty yellow daisy from the gardens to wear in her collar.

Heather was waitin' at the gate, just as promised. She wore her usual black suit and a narrow mask, pink rose tucked into her belt against a curvy right hip before she plucked it out and presented it. Nephenee, not sure what else to do, picked the daisy from her collar in exchange.

"I-it matches your hair," she mumbled.

"Aren't you sweet." Heather smiled, taking her hand. "Follow me. I know the best place not to get caught!"

Turned out Heather was sort of a Robin Hood figure amongst city folk, stealin' from the rich to give to the poor. Well, sorta. She also stole stuff to give to her sick mama and pay for her medicine. But it sure was noble, most thieves only stole nice stuff for 'emselves, or just to hurt folks.

Nephenee'd been taught her whole life that stealin' was bad, and if you did it you were an awful person no one should ever love. She remembered a lady who stole her neighbor's grain to sell and buy pretty things for herself, and she'd been pushed outta the farmlands in shame. But that lady'd been selfish, Heather was just tryin' to help. So that made it less bad, right?

Either way, she sure knew her way around the city. Nephenee found herself bein' pulled through tight spaces, up ladders until they were finally in a small but inviting space.

"This's my own private fortress," Heather said. "s'where I sleep the nights I'll be pullin' a big job or when Mum doesn't need me for anything. Cozy, aint it?"

"Sure is." Nephenee's feet ached and she longed to slip her shoes off and feel the plush carpet between her toes, but manners said that probably wasn't right to do in someone else's space. "So, um...tell me a little more about yourself, Miss Heather?" When she saw Heather taking her shoes off Nephenee figured it was okay to do the same.

"Hey, I'm no 'miss'," the woman scolded playfully. "Pretty lass like you should just call me Heather!"

"But...you're a city gal, so pretty an' refined an' you know all sorts've stuff," Nephenee mumbled. "A-and Mama and Daddy, they taught me manners, and-"

"Bollocks," Heather interrupted. "You're no country rube as far as I'm concerned, right? You're a lovely little thing, whether you're all gussied up in your best or wearing your ratted down old frocks!" Nephenee's cheeks flushed hotly; she'd gotten a few compliments from boys on the farm anytime she dressed up for a barn dance or a hoedown, but no one'd ever said she looked good in her regular ol' clothes.

"Y-you're just sayin' that," she stammered. Heather wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight against those full curves and Nephenee felt a weird kinda jolt throughout her body. Kinda like lightnin' in a storm only instead've being shocked to death like folks said, it felt... _good._

"Why would I lie to a pretty girl?" And Heather was cuppin' her chin in her hand and makin' Nephenee look at her, those rosy-red lips only a few inches from hers. She'd heard about love at first sight, and maybe this wasn't first sight or even love, but Heather sure was lovely and kind and before Nephenee knew it those lips were pressin' against hers and she was pressin' right back.

They tumbled to the floor, Heather pinning her gently to the plush carpet. It was the first true kiss Nephenee'd ever gotten, nothin' like the little pecks from other boys or girls on the farm when she was a young'n. They'd only been playin'...this was the real thing.

And she wanted more. Gods, how she wanted more! So when Heather started tuggin' the buttons of her dress and liftin' her undergarments, touchin' her breasts and making her squirm and moan underneath the rogue. When Heather stopped to take her own clothes off Nephenee felt sorta embarrassed; the fancy brassiere and drawers Heather wore made her undershift and bloomers look awful childish. Not that Heather cared, cause the underthings were gone in half a second, leavin' her shamelessly naked.

So Nephenee did the only fair thing she could think of and took the rest of her own stuff off. Her cheeks were flamin' hot, she hadn't been naked in front've another person since she was a kid bathin' in the mud with her old pals next door. Her body was average, she supposed, but the way Heather stared made it seem like she was some sorta glamourous model or somethin'.

"Farm work's done well for your body, little missy," Heather purred, and swept her up and onto the nearby bed. "Right shame you've gotta hide it under those silly farm frocks. You oughta be in something more tailored, show off those lovely charms of yours!"

"Can't afford 'em, though," Nephenee mumbled. "For that, family'd have to sell _ahh..._ " Words dissolved into a needy moan when Heather's tongue traced a circle 'round one nipple, then the other, fingers playin' along her belly and then teasin' through the curls between her legs. "Y-y'sure more quick..."

"Want me to slow down?" Heather whispered. "My apologies, love, you're just so scrumptious-lookin' I couldn't help wanting to devour you...this's your first time, aint it?"

"Y-yes." Nephenee drew in a sharp breath as Heather kissed her fingertips. "Never even been touched by the boys next door, an' they's always lookin' at me like hungry wolves..."

"In your heart, you were saving yourself for me, weren't you?" the woman teased. But maybe she had been...Nephenee'd never really cared much for boys, and the first time she met Heather she'd been pulled in by those charms. So maybe there was such a thing as _destiny_ or somethin'.

Or maybe it was all one big crazy coincidence. But either way, it sure did feel right.

"Maybe," she mumbled. "Sure glad we ran into one another that day, though." And she pulled Heather in for another long kiss, this time Heather slippin' her tongue in her mouth, caressin' her breasts slowly, gently, explorin'...for her own part, Nephenee ran her fingers along Heather's chest, for a moment envyin' those nice firm swells. But it didn't last long, Heather didn't seem too worried 'bout Nephenee's smaller size so Nephenee figured she shouldn't either.

Soon, though, both of them were tired of goin' so slow. When Heather's mouth left hers to lick and suck at her neck and then her chest, this time Nephenee twisted her fingers in the woman's hair, and when she felt that same wetness along he belly she opened her legs.

"Heh. So this's your real color, aint it," Heather teased. "Good and wet, too." And then she was kissin' her _there_ and Nephenee's body lit on fire, twistin' against the sheets; kisses turned into licks and suckin' and everything was a big ol' blur. Soon she was cryin' out and grabbin' that silky blonde hair and when Heather pushed two fingers into her and started suckin' that little place just above, everything burst into white light and she barely knew anything else.

When she came to, Heather was smilin' down at her and Nephenee had to repay her, common courtesy dictated so and besides, Heather sure seemed to be enjoyin' herself.

"You don't need to, love," Heather assured her.

"I know, but...I want to. Lemme try, anyway, not sure how good I'll be at it but I gotta give it a shot."

"If y'want." Heather helped her up and they switched poisitions, Heather's lovely body before her and Nephenee decidin' to start where Heather had earlier. She placed a few timid little kisses along her neck and shoulders, then her breasts.

"Mm...good, so far, good..." Heather strokin' her hair made her braver, so Nephenee explored those lovely breasts, so big and firm and the nipples so hard. She wrapped her lips carefully around a nipple and sucked slowly, and when Heather cried out she nearly backed off till she felt the hands on her hair again.

She took her sweet time explorin' every curve, from top to bottom, even her ankles were pretty. And then she came to _that_ place, the thatch of nearly trimmed blonde hair between well-shaped thighs. Heather spread her legs a little and Nephenee touched a bit with her fingers, strokin' the hair and the fleshy lips and pushin' a finger between 'em. She felt wet inside, nice and soft...

" _Oooh,_ yeah, love, just like that...!" Good, Nephenee thought, Heather was squirmin' and twistin' in the sheets. "You're a natural..." She sure didn't feel like one but if she could make Heather react this way she knew she was doin' something right.

So she kept at it, strokin' and playing with the wet lips, lickin' and kissin' the woman's breasts all the while; just like she'd done earlier Heather was pullin' her hair and buckin' up and down on the bed, sayin' all manner of passionate dirty words an' beggin' for more, more, harder, faster...! When Nephenee found that little place at the top and started rollin' it between her fingertips Heather bucked sharply and Nepehenee's fingertips were coated in wetness.

 _I...I did it! I done got it right!_ She could've cheered, but instead she waited for Heather to come down. When she did, the woman sat up and pulled her close, kissin' her deeply. Nephenee'd never felt so...well, livin' on a farm and workin' wasn't exactly deadening, but this sure wasn't somethin' she'd ever pictured herself doin' before. It was like an adventure.

"Knew there was something special about you, my girl," Heather whispered. "You're hardly the first one I've helped up off the streets, but you're rightly the prettiest. Think I finally understand what love is."

"L-love...? But I'm-"

"Don't even finish that, pretty girl." Heather pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "I get we're from two different places, and your family won't likely approve it much, but we're gonna make it work if I've gotta whisk you off to the moors of Scotland and marry you there!"

"Oh, my..." It sure was a romantic notion, she couldn't lie, but thinkin' of her family sure made her guilty. "I dunno, maybe I oughta just take ya back to the farm and hope my family approves. I mean, we got other kids, they'll marry off an' have kids've their own, right?"

"Aww, come on, love, lemme steal you away! It's what a rogue does, right?"

" _Heather..._ "

"Aw, bugger it." Heather sighed, pulling Nephenee down onto the sheets with her and tugging the covers loosely over them. "We'll discuss it in the morn, I suppose. But at least give the moors some thought, won't you?"

"I will, promise." Nephenee closed her eyes. "'night, Heather."

"Sweet dreams, darlin'."

In the end, Nephenee ended up tellin' her family she was goin' on "vacation" with her "new friend". The family put up a bit of a fuss, of course, but Heather charmed her way into their hearts just like she'd done with Nephenee. After promisin' she'd write lots and visit sometimes, she was whisked off to the moors of Scotland where she and Heather were "married". Well, okay, they just bought rings for each other and exchanged 'em in front of a church, but that was plenty good enough for them.

Eventually, her family became the richest farmers in London thanks to Daddy's apple tarts. The tarts that'd led Nephenee to Heather and soon to a brand new life of adventure and riches.

Most of them obtained legally. At least, that's what Heather told her. Nephenee seldom believed her, but she never chastised her. Heather was awful good at stealin' things, after all.


End file.
